Friends (and Possibly in Love) With the Enemy
by TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight
Summary: What if Fabia wasn't the only sister of the queen? Meet Faidra Sheen, twin sister to Fabia Sheen. And, you'll never believe this...Faidra is able to change the color of her Bakugan! The only people who know this is Fabia and her best friend Ren Krawler. Wait, What! How will the brawlers react to this girl? And how will she change their lives? RenXOC Rated T (I blame my paranoia)
1. Fadria and Ren

**HOLA! I started to write this story 'cause I was bored and had nothing else to do. Besides, this is really the Bakugan season that I actually saw almost to the end.**

**ENJOYEZ! **

Chapter One

_Two little twin girls, around the age of ten, are walking besides an older woman, who they are clearly related to. The woman stands tall and regal. One of the girls matches her posture, while the other looks around curiously._

_"Serena, can I please go to the meadow while you give Fabia a tour? Please?" the child asked._

_The woman, Serena, sighed, "Fine. But you must be home before dark. Do you understand Faidra?"_

_"Yes, I understand." Faidra replied._

_The other child, Fabia, was looking around as the two talked and saw a boy in the bushes by the road. She quickly looked away but looked back only to find that he was gone. _

'I must be exhausted. Clearly there was no boy there. But still…'_ Fabia thought to herself._

_Faidra quickly said goodbye to her family and disappeared into the thick woods. She didn't stop until she reached the very center. It was then that she spun in circles, arms spread wide. Unaware that the boy from earlier watching her from the darkness. _

_This young boy had spiky, white hair, pale skin and watchful gold eyes. The boy was wearing a black shirt, grey pants, grey gloves and a gold mask .He knew that he should've headed back to the ship, but he couldn't help but be captivated by the girl not much younger than him. Finally he moved from his spot, only to stop when he realized the girl heard him._

_The two ten year olds just stood in one place, staring at each other. Not moving. The only sounds that were heard were the chirping of birds. But all the two noticed was each other. As green stared into gold._

_"Hello. I'm Faidra Sheen. What's your name?" the girl spoke._

_The young boy was still surprised. He didn't even realize that he'd answered, "Ren. Ren Krawler."_

_"Nice to meet you, Ren. Where are you from? I've never seen you around here."_

_"I-I'm f-f-from….Well, i-i -i-if I told you, then you probably w-w-wouldn't want t-t-to k-know me." Ren stuttered._

_"I don't care where people are from. I usually can tell if they're a good person or not." Faidra proclaimed._

_"Well, i-i-if you really want to know t-t-then I'm from….from….from Gundalia." _

_Faidra was speechless. Ren seemed too nervous and sweet to be a Gundalian. Faidra could tell that this boy would turn out to be much different than the others. _

_She smiled, much to Ren's confusion, "Do you hate me?"_

_"No, I don't. I can already see that you're going to be different from the other Gundalians."_

_Ren smiled back at her._

'I might actually have a friend now. She's so sweet and kind. Why of things does she have to be a Neathian?!' _Ren thought._

_Suddenly two sixteen year olds woke up at the same time._

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸 Bakugan

Ren's POV

I shot straight up when I heard what I though in my dream. Why of all things was I dreaming about Faidra?!

_'Maybe it's because you like her as more than a friend' _a small part of my brain suggested.

I quickly silenced the thought and ran my hand through my spiky, white hair, sighing. I shouldn't have been thinking this right now. I was about to go on a mission to Earth. But now I would be too distracted to even focus! Why did I have to dream about Faidra today, of all days?!

I sighed again and got out of bed. I quickly changed into my 'human' clothes that way on Earth I wouldn't stand out. My clothes consisted of a purple and black t-shirt, grey pants, and knee high black and purple boots. I'm wearing black and purple because my Bakugan's attribute is Darkus. I've heard on Earth that they wear the colors of their attribute. So this is what I have to do to fit in.

My mission: to locate the number one brawler, gain their trust, and then have them fight with us against Neathia. I don't want to do this because Faidra, my best and only friend, is a Neathian. I don't want her to get hurt. And to make it worse, I think I'm falling in love with her more and more each day.

"When did everything become so complicated?!" I muttered to myself.

I reached into the bag I was bringing and grabbed my red bracelet. I turned the dial in the middle only to see the hologram picture of me and Faidra that we took a few weeks ago. I instantly smiled at the sight of it.

_'More like at the sight of Faidra.' _a side of my brain said.

I then heard voices coming towards my room, and quickly hid the picture and put on the bracelet.

"Hey, kid. You finished packing, yet?" I turned to find Gill and Airzel standing outside my door.

"Yeah. Just did." I answer.

"Great. You're leaving in three hours." Airzel said, while Gill smiled.

They were happy to see me go. They didn't like me very much and the feeling was mutual.

I passed them without another word.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸 Bakugan

Faidra's POV

I shot up straight, gasping. I can't believe I just had another Ren dream! And why did I have it today, of all days. Today was the day that Ren was leaving for Earth. And Fabia was going to leave next week. Fabia's purpose was the same as Ren: get the best Bakugan brawler to fight for us against the enemy. I keep try to convince Ren not to go because I don't want him to get hurt. Ren was best and only friend. And, I think I might be falling in love with him. Not that I'd ever tell him that. Man, why did I have to have that dream?

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I pulled on my clothes which consisted of a red jacket, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, and green and white knee high boots. Most people would wear the color of their Bakugan's attribute. Not me. I don't believe in favoring one single attribute. Says the girl who can change her Bakugan's color. I do it to confuse people. Anyway, back to Ren.

Today he was leaving for Earth and I was going to see him before he left.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸 Bakugan

As I was leaving the castle, I was stopped by my twin sister Fabia.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I was going to go to the meadow." I said, in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Ok, well, don't stay out too late. You never know what those stupid Gundalians are going to try."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Fabs. I'll be ok. I'm a big, tough girl. I can tie my own shoes and everything. **(1)**"

"I know. I just can't help worrying."

"Can I go now?" I questioned, moving slowly towards the door.

Fabs noticed, "Yeah, go ahead."

I shouted a quick goodbye over my shoulder and ran into the woods.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸 Bakugan

When I reached the meadow, I saw someone that I felt I knew but didn't immediately recognize. The man in front of me was tan and had black and purple on with the exception of his pants, which were grey. It was when I saw his spiky, white hair that I knew who this was.

"Ren?!" the man turned.

"Hey. For a minute there, I was worried that you weren't going to show." he smiled.

"What happened to you? I've only seen you in your Gundalian clothes and with pale skin, not like…this." I gestured to him.

"What? Do you prefer my usual clothes?" he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Not at all. I think this look suits you better."

"Well, it'll help me fit in when I get to Earth."

"Right." I reply, sadly.

Ren noticed and put his hands on my shoulders, "Hey, it's going to be ok. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said, looking at the ground.

"Faye. Look at me." I looked up, tears in my eyes, "It's going to be ok. Nothing bad will happen. If it does I will come straight back here for you. Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise." he assured me, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Just don't go."

"It's too late for me to say no to going. All the arrangements have been made. But let's forget about that for now and just act like it's a normal day."

I nodded. I then thought of something.

"We need to take another picture."

"Why?" Ren asked, cautiously.

"Because I seriously doubt I'm going to see you in these clothes ever again."

"Oh, ok then."

We both lay down on the grass and smiled. Ren then snapped the picture by using his bracelet, and automatically sent it to me.

"Now you can just look at the picture in case you miss me." he smiled.

I smiled back, "Why would I miss you? It'll finally be quiet without you being around."

We both laughed. We then got onto random topics until Ren brought up the one I knew was going to come up eventually.

"So how long do you think you keep from Fabia, your twin sister who will figure out anything, that you're the most powerful Bakugan Brawler to ever exist?"

"I honestly don't know. I hope that she won't find out until I want her to."

"So basically you're playing it by ear. Are you even sure that's a good idea?! I mean, this is** Fabia **we're talking about. Faye, normally I trust your judgment, but I'm pretty sure this is the kind of thing that makes Fabia hate people. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Nothing bad will happen to me. I promise." I told him, repeating what he said to me earlier.

"Why can't you just let people be worried for you? I mean, you can't succeed in everything."

"Sorry, but failure isn't in my vocabulary."

"Let's move onto another topic because I really don't want to fight with you right before I have to leave."

"Right." I brushed my blue hair out of my face.

We went back to random topics until Ren had to leave.

"When are you going to come back?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I **will** come back. I promise."

"You've been making a lot of promises today, Mr. Krawler."

"I have to make sure you don't get too worried about me, Ms. Sheen."

We both smiled and laughed. But, all too soon, Ren left. And my plan was now set.

It was time for me to complete my mission: Go to Earth a few days after Fabs.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸 Bakugan

**HOLA! So here's the deal…..I was bored. 1) I watched Hercules today and it just stuck with me.**

**REN KRAWLER FOREVER**

**-TMOMT**


	2. Kira Raymond

**HEY PEOPLES! I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I have not updated any of my stories, but I'm working on it. Until then...ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Faidra's POV

I woke up and yawned. Until I remembered what I was going to do today. I was **finally **going to Earth to help Fabs and Ren! And, yes my sister knows that I'm going. This whole thing was her idea anyway...I just energetically accepted.

First things first, I got dressed in my normal clothes: a red jacket, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, a brown belt, and green and white knee-high boots, but this time I also had on a silver chain that had a diamond attached. The diamond was enchanted so that my normal short blue hair, tan skin and green eyes changed to tan skin, long brown hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Needless to say I was shocked by how different I looked. In case you're wondering, I have to look different because I don't want Fabia or Ren, though my sister Serena doesn't know that I want to go for mostly him, to recognize me. As soon as I'm ready, I head to the teleporter that will take me to place on Earth where Fabs and Ren are: Bakugan Interspace**(1)**.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸

Bakugan Interspace takes my breath away. It's a giant dome with multiple screens and rooms everywhere. There are kids everywhere. Some my age, older or younger. They all seemed to belong here, after all it **is **a place for all the people who want to battle to go.

_'It's going to take me forever to find Fabia and Ren.' _I thought.

Just as I was losing hope of finding them, a guy around my age came up to me. He had short black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and was wearing green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots.

_'His attribute must be Ventus.' _I guess.

"Hey, you look at little lost. Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, that would be perfect actually. It's my first time here and I might need some help finding everything." I say, and it's technically not a lie, I **do** need help.

"Alright, then. Follow me, I'll show you everything you need to know about Bakugan Interspace."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm Shun Kazami by the way. And you are?"

I quickly came up with a fake name, "Kira Raymond."

"Nice to meet you. Now come on."

Shun took me all over the Interspace telling me which rooms led to where, where to find good people to battle, everything. I was paying attention to what he was saying but one thing in particular caught my attention.

"This door leads to where the mainframe of Bakugan Interspace is, as well as the meeting room for the Brawlers, who are the only ones allowed to go in there because they're the ones that helped create this place."

"The Brawlers."

"Yeah, it's group that consist of me and my friends: Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Alice Gehabich, Julie Makimoto, Marucho Marukura and Jake Vallory. There's also our new friend Ren Krawler. We're thinking about letting a girl named Fabia Sheen join but we're still not sure. Both of them are allowed in, though they're not Brawlers."

"Cool." I replied, but on the inside I'm going crazy.

_'Maybe Shun can show me to Fabia and Ren! If he does then it will be perfect because I can watch both of them and hopefully make them become friends! It's perfect.'_

"So, any questions?" he asked.

"Just one, are you allowed to bring anyone you want in there?" I point to the door.

"If we allow them. Why? Do you want to see the inside?"

"A little. I mean, if it's okay with you and the other Brawlers because I've always been good with technology and if you guys need any help then..."

"You know, I did hear Marucho saying something about there being a problem in one the arenas and that he and Ren could use all the help they can get. So I think that you might be great for this."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Follow me."

Shun opened the door and we stepped inside.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸

"Hey guys I brought company." Shun announces.

"Really? Who'd you bring?" A large guy asks.

He was wearing a green and white sports shirt under an orange vest with black and orange pants, brown boots, and red wrists bands. He also had orange hair and blue-green eyes. I assumed that he was a Subterra Brawler.

"This is my new friend Kira Raymond. Kira, meet Jake Vallory."

"Hey, what's up, dude...ette." Jake said.

"Hey." I smiled, he seemed like he could be a cool friend.

Shun pressed a button on the wall closest to the door, "Can everyone please come to the main room."

Soon, four people came in. I saw Ren and Fabia secretly giving each other dirty looks so it was safe to assume that the other two were Dan and Marucho.

"Shun, Jake, who's this?" Dan/Marucho asked. He had brown hair and red-brown eyes. He was wearing white-collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. His goggles were elliptical. His he had a silver buckled belt. He also wore dark pants with side pockets that are outlined in red and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues. I was thinking that his attribute was Pyrus.

"This is Kira Raymond. Kira, meet Dan, Marucho, Fabia, and Ren." Shun introduced us, gesturing to the person who's name he said.

So Dan was the Pyrus Brawler. That meant that Marucho was the short blonde boy with blue eyes and glasses. His outfit choice said that he was an Aquos Brawler. Marucho wore a light blue sweatsuit under a white, yellow and dark blue vest with matching sneakers.

"Hey, nice to meet you, what's up, hi." was heard from all of them.

It was then that my plan was first put into action.

爆丸 Bakugan 爆丸

"So besides the whole help-Ren-and-Marucho-with-the-tech-thing, is there any other reason why you're here?" Dan questioned.

"Dan!" Fabia reprimanded, "Don't ask rude questions! Sorry about him, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut or shut up. You don't have to answer by the way."

"No, it's fine. I was hoping that I could find someone here to battle because back where I'm from, I can take down anyone that crosses my path."

"Then Bakugan Interspace is the perfect place for you! Everyone who beats so many people come here to test their abilities!" Jake exclaimed.

I smiled again. I looked around at everyone again, but stopped short at Ren. He was looking at me like he knew me from somewhere but didn't know where.

_'It's okay. There's no way he recognizes me. Besides, he only knows me as Faidra Sheen **not **Kira Raymond. He doesn't recognize me, right?'_ I thought warily.

I blushed, feeling a bit self-conscious, "Something wrong, Ren."

All eyes are on him.

He blushes too, knowing that he was caught staring, "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just...I feel like I know you from somewhere but I can't place it."

_'Well, **crap.**'_

"I'm probably just a little homesick, though."

"Why do you think that?" I was curious. So curious that I forgot that there were five other people in the room.

"Because you remind me of my best friend back at home."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you should. She's amazing, and smart, and funny, and isn't afraid of anything. She's brave, selfless, and someone anybody would want to be around. She's my one true friend and the one person who doesn't care about who she's friends with because she knows if they're good or bad. She just amazing." Ren said.

I was speechless. I had no idea that Ren thought me as selfless, brave, funny, smart, or even amazing. What he says makes me realize something.

It makes me realize that I'm the only person in his life that makes him feel like he belongs somewhere. I think that I already knew that but it didn't sink in.

Now I know that Ren is someone that I will **never **meet again in this life or another.

Because he is one of a kind.

* * *

**DONE! 1) I'm writing this from memory and by using pictures so correct me if this is wrong.**

**Me: Isn't Ren just the sweetest guy.**

**Faidra: *mumbling dreamily* He sure is.**

**Ren: What'd you say Faye.  
**

**Faidra: Oh, I was just agreeing with TMOMT.**

**Shun: *sly and coming out of nowhere all ninja like* Sure you were.**

**Faidra: What's that supposed to mean? And where did you come from?!**

**Shun: I'm a ninja...I'll never tell.**

**Me: -.- Shun.**

**Shun: Yeah?**

**Me: Shut up...you're making me jealous that I can be a ninja.**

**Dan: Why? Too lazy.**

**Me: That and the fact that I'm too energentic. By the way... WHO TOOK MY BAG OF CANDY?!**

**Everyone: *pointing to Jake standing by the door* Jake did it.**

**Me: *looks to find Jake clutching the stolen bag of candy* I'll give you a five second headstart.**

**Jake: 'Kay... AHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Me: *running after him after five seconds* GET BACK HERE, VALLORY!**

**Jake: No, you're gonna kill me!**

**Me: You bet!**

**Dan: Now that Crazy's gone... *starts to sing* REN AND FAIDRA SITTIN' IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-**

**Faidra: Start running Kuso.**

***Dan runs from the room with Faidra screaming and running after him***

**Fabia: Idiot.**

**Shun: Anyway, review because the faster she writes...the faster that we can get out of here!**

**-TMOMT**


End file.
